The Bounty Hunter
by ausllyluv123
Summary: Ex cop turned Bounty Hunter, Austin Moon is suprised but excited when he gets the opportunity to bring his ex wife to jail. But like he knows her to, she wont go down without a fight. (Based off the movie ‘The Bounty Hunter’)
1. chapter 1

**I do not own the movie "The Bounty Hunter" that this is roughly based on or "Austin and Ally" obviously. I really hope you enjoy.**

 **Austin POV**

"Hey boss" my best friend, Dez, said as I walked into the office.

"Sup dude" I greeted

"So I got some news for you"

I sat down on the seat across from him and threw my legs up on the table.

"Hit me" I said throwing my arms behind my head.

"Your ex wife" he said bluntly, keeping his eyes on his computer.

"Ally?" I said leaning forward, suddenly very interested.

"You got to bring her in, something about assaulting a police officer"

"How much do I get for bringing her in?"

"5 grand"

I smirked and leaned back again.

This was gonna be fun.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

"Ally would you just tell me, what this story is about?" My friend Dallas said as I walked to my desk.

"It's about that suicide from last month" I said pulling up different pages on my computer.

"So you are going to take this huge story, all by yourself?"

"Yes" he scoffed at my answer. I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised, "what? Just because I'm a woman I can't do something by myself?"

"No! No, you know those words did not come out of my mouth"

"Yeah, ok whatever" I mumbled, picking up my stuff and walking out the door.

I need to figure stuff out about this case. There is defiantly something that these people are not telling me.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Mom" I greeted my mother as I walked into the club.

"Ally! Darling!" She said as she ran over and hugged me. I looked at her in her dramatic attire, a ball gown.

Penny Dawson was a singer in a shitty club in New Jersey. She took up the job after my dad died, it's her way of grieving.

"How are you sweetie?" She said as we sat down on the stage steps.

"I'm fine. I'm just stressed about this story I'm working on"

"What's it about?"

"A suicide"

"Jesus"

"My reaction exactly"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out sweetie"

"Yah well I can only hope" I said standing up

"You'll never guess what I heard about a certain ex husband?" She smirked

"What?" I asked curiously

"He got fired"

"Austin Moon got fired?"

"Mhmm"

"Jesus and surprisingly that was one of the most attractive things about him, the sexy cop" I laughed "too bad he turned out an asshole"

"I'll see you later mom"

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm gonna go suck up some luck"

"Ally?"

I turned around and looked at her.

"Stay out of trouble, sweetie"

"I'll try"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

I walked into the club and stood in front of my ex mother-in-law standing on the stage yelling at the stage hands. Yup, that's her. Just like her daughter.

"Hello Penny" I said smiling waiting for her to turn around.

"Austin? Austin Moon?" I grinned at her, she opened up her arms and walked towards me, "give your Mother-in-law a hug!" She exclaimed running towards me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me

"I'm actually looking for your daughter"

"Oooooo" she cooed

"Not like that, don't get excited. I just need to talk to her. Any idea where she is?"

"Not a clue" she leaned back taking a sip of her martini. "She comes here and tells me that she working on some suicide story and then says she's going to 'suck up some luck', like I'm supposed to know what that means"

I knew exactly where she is.

I'm coming baby.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

The horse race track, this is where my dad used to always bring me when he wanted to 'suck up some luck', a phrase I still use to this day.

I was sitting there looking through the evidence I had on this 'suicide' story. Jimmy, my guy who finds out information for me when I have to write an article still hasn't contacted me, I'm starting to get worried as he usually only takes less than a week to reply to me, I've been ringing him non stop. I needed to figure this out it was eating me alive.

"Hello Lee" I heard an all too familiar voice beside me. I turned around and saw the last person I would want to see.

Austin Moon.

My Ex-Husband.

"Hey Austin... What are you doing here?" I asked unsurley.

"Oh you know, just wanted to win a bit of cash. Suck up some luck" he smirked at me

"Oh right I forgot about your gambling problem" his smirk dropped and mine picked up.

"It's not a problem if I always win, baby"

I scoffed, "Well your luck would want to be very good because I heard that you got fired from your job"

"Correction. I left my job, I have a new job now"

"Doing?"

"I arrest criminals for a reward"

"You're a bounty hunter?"

"Indeed I am" he grinned

"Ok, well Austin it was a pleasure, as always" I said getting up ready to walk alway when he grabbed my arm.

"You're the criminal, Lee" he smirked

"What?" I gapped at him

"I'm here to arrest you, wifey"

"No, no, Austin do not call me that. What do you mean you're arresting me?"

"I mean, I'm arresting you"

I laughed and shoved him gently.

"Oh Austin, come on. You can cut the act, who is in on this? Was it Bobby? Very funny, you got me" I slowed down my laughing when I noticed him still smirking down at me, cunningly. "I'm not going"

"You know what? I'll give you a ten second head start, for old times sake"

"Austin, I am a mature adult, I'm not going to run from you"

"One"

"Austin"

"Two"

I scoffed at him.

"Three"

Then I ran and I could hear his counting getting quieter the further I got.

 **Austin POV**

"Eight, nine" I smiled.

"Ten"

I laughed and took off in a sprint. I saw Ally slowing down looking around her, I ran up to her while her back was to me. She turned around and bumped into me.

"Try again" I smirked

"Ugh!" She exclaimed as she ran the other way again and I took off once again.

I found her. Again. God she's still as fast a remember her though got to hand it to her. I walked up to her with a bag of popcorn.

"Extra salt. Just the way you liked it" I winked.

She glared at me and whacked the bag out of my hand sending popcorn flying everywhere and AGAIN started to run.

Ok now she's mine.

I saw her running along the sidewalk, calling a cab. I got into my Delta 88 and took off after her. I pulled up beside her walking.

"Get in Lee"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" She said as she kept walking.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her. "Do as I say, Lee"

"What are you gonna do? You gonna shoot me?" She scoffed as she kept walking away from me.

"No I won't, but I _will_ shoot a cab driver" I said pointing the gun at the driver, who very quickly locked his door.

"No! No! Wait! He doesn't mean it!" She shouted at them, banging the windows.

"Oh I mean it"

"Cowards!"

"Let's Go, Lee" I said walking towards her.

"Austin, come on, we can talk about this, maybe over dinner" she said running her hands over my chest. For a split second, I was extremely intrigued, I was married to her after all.

"You know what Lee?"

"What?" She bit her lip and looked up at me.

"I used to fall for those eyes, but now... they're just a load of BULLSHIT" I exclaimed as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Austin! Put me down!" She pounded her hands against my back. I opened up the trunk and dumped her in it. "Austin! No! You can't be seri-" I cut her off by shutting the trunk.

"Oh I'm dead serious!" I laughed and whistled happily to myself as I sat in the drivers seat.

5 grand here I come.

 **Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally POV**

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

I'm going to have a panic attack.

He can't honestly think this is ok I am going to kill him when I get out of here. That stupid bastard!

"Austin!" I screamed.

My phone rang so I tried to control myself and answered it.

"Hello? Ally Dawson" I said professionally

"Ally? It's Jimmy" I jumped a bit

"Jimmy?! Oh my god Jimmy, thank god I thought you were dead"

"Where are you? You sound like you're in a closet"

"I'm in Atlantic City, Where are you?"

"I just had to leave town. Look I just wanted to tell you that I think you should just forget about this whole story. I looked into it and it turns out the whole thing was just a big waste of everyone's time"

"No, Jimmy I think there was someone behind all of thi-" and then he hung up. "Jimmy?!" What the hell?

Little did I know that Jimmy was in a lot more trouble than I thought.

 **Austin POV**

I picked up my phone to ring the office.

"Hello?" I heard a female voice on the other side.

"Trish! Hey! Tell Dez, I got her and I want a bonus for bringing her in so quick"

"Yah and I want a bonus for getting through the day without stabbing somebody with a fork" she said dryly, my phone buzzed.

"I got to go, I have another call"

"Yeah, ok, bye bye" she hung up abruptly.

I pressed the button to answer the second call. "I'm sorry but Austin can't come to the phone right now"

"Austin! Let me out of the trunk!"

"Naaaahhhh"

"Austin please! I can barely breathe in here!"

"Good! It might shut you up for a while"

The line was silent for awhile and then I could hear light sobbing. I sighed.

"Ally, remember how we used to be in love?" I said softly

"Yeah" she breathed out.

"Well because of that, I know when your crying and WHEN YOUR FAKING IT!"

"Ugh Austin!"

"Bye bye!" I shouted down the phone as I threw it into the passengers seat. I laughed at how gullible she thought I was.

She was quiet for a while until I smelt smoking from the trunk.

Fuck.

I pulled over and opened it and Ally threw out a fire lighter and jumped out, punched me in the stomach and took off running past me. Little bitch.

I started running after her and jumped on her, knocking her over.

"Not gonna be that easy, baby"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"How did you know where to find me?" I heard Ally say as I cleaned the front view window of the car.

"Well, I knew you went to see your mother so I went there"

"You talked to my mother?"

"Yes and she said something about a suicide story and you wanting to suck up some luck and I knew you'd be at the track because your dad had this strange theory that all of the luck was at the racecourse. I knew you were in section D because it's your lucky letter. Who even has a lucky letter?" She sat quietly and looked at me as I walked around to fill up the tank.

"I didn't think you knew so much about me"

"I was married to you wasn't I?" I said laughing, "but honestly, I'm loving the single life. I mean getting to have meaningless sex whenever I want? Great. But I met this girl and you know I think she's the one" I leaned into the car ,smirking at how interested she was.

"Really? What's this girls name?"

I thought about it and the only name and face that popped into my head was...

"Trish." I said bluntly, "beautiful face, smoking hot body, amazing in bed, smart-"

"Pretty smart I'm sure for a hooker" Ally cut me off

"She's not a hooker" I glared

"Well then what does Trish do?"

I paused for a moment, "she's a judge"

She rolled her eyes, "Bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit, Criminal Justice Judge. Just like the one you skipped out on"

She glared at me with those big brown eyes I fell in love with. I sat into the car and she spoke as I started to drive.

"Ok Austin, I'll make you a deal. I will give you $500 dollars and you can just drop me off anywhere here" she said pulling the money out of her purse.

I scoffed at her offer, "Sweetheart, I'm getting 5 grand for bringing you in"

"Well the Austin I know, could take that $500 and turn that $5,000 just like that" she snapped her fingers.

"Try $10,000" I scoffed with pride

"15?"

"50"

"Oh well I wouldn't go that far, you're not that good" she leaned back in her seat

"I am too"

"Well then prove it"

"Alright I will" I said as I pulled over to the casino we were passing.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

"So you wanna tell me why you missed your hearing?" I heard Austin say as he had a firm grip on my arm, making sure I didn't get away.

"Look, I got a call ok? From this guy, he tells me that I have to write this story about this suicide that happened last month, some guy jumped headfirst off a buildi-"

"The person always jumps feet first in a suicide, headfirst means he was pushed or thrown off" he cut me off and said bluntly.

"How do you know that?" I asked intrigued.

"Every cop knows that" he said as we got off the escalator.

"Well then why would a cop mark it as a suicide on the report?" I stopped and looked at him.

"I don't know why don't you ask the cop that did the report?" The idea bubbled in my head. He had a point.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I felt him tug me towards the crowded table where people are placing their bets.

"Ok Austin, you remember the rules? You win, I walk" I said clearly.

"I'm not stupid Lee" he said as he placed all the chips on the table.

"Wait you're betting all of it?"

"Yeah, because even if I lose, I still win"

I sighed and prayed to god he won.

"Ok shooter, you ready?" The man said.

"Yeah, blow" Austin said as he put his hand holding the dice in front of my face. I looked at him confused. "Come on you always did before. Do you want me to win or not?"

I glared at him and gently blew into his hand.

"Alright" He said gently throwing the dice down the table. It landed on a 3 and 4, meaning the bet wins. We cheered and the man doubled Austin's money.

This went on for the next few goes. Me blowing into Austin's hand and him winning. It felt like old times.

When he got to $5,000 I cheered.

"Yay 5 grand! Just like you wanted. Ok I'll be off" I said picking up my bag, ready to walk away.

"Woah! Where are you going?" Austin said grabbing my arm, pulling me back.

"You said 5 grand and I walk"

"No you said I could turn 5,000 into 10,000 into 15,000 into 50,000. Why would I let you go for 5 grand if I'm getting 5 grand for bringing you in? That doesn't make sense" He said pushing me into the table and throwing his arm around my shoulder to keep me in place, "You are not leaving until I have at least 10 grand in front of me. Now blow." He held his hand in front of me and I kept my mouth shut and looked the other way. "Fine" He said as he rolled the die and it landed on two fours. I cringed, "ok two fours we can make that work"

"Unless it's a four and a zero" I said as he rolled the die again.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"' _Unless it's a four and a zero'_ who says that?" Austin said dragging me down the halls, trying to find our room.

"You should have listened to me and let me go!" I exclaimed

"No, all I heard was the sound of 8 grand worth of chips being swept away from me"

When we found our room, he roughly shoved me onto the bed and handcuffed me to it. I was expecting that.

He picked up the room key and started walking out the door, "I'll be back in an hour, Lee, or two" he grinned.

"Austin! No! You can't leave me here!" I shouted as he walked out the door. I threw a vase from the table beside me at his head, missing him as he walked out the door. A minute later his head popped back in,

"You're probably gonna have to pay for that" and left again.

"Ugh!"

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter xx please leave a review and let me know what you think xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally POV**

It was about 3:00am when I heard Austin drunkenly stumble into room and I pretended I was still asleep. He laid down on the bed beside me and when I heard him snoring I knew he was asleep. I looked over at him and saw his gun and the keys for the handcuffs on the desk beside him.

I started to make my way over to that side of the bed being very awkward with handcuffs on. I still couldn't reach it being right beside him so I had to try something else.

I carefully put my leg over his body on the other side of him and reached for the key. I stopped when I heard a groan from beneath me.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, groggily.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Are you seducing me?" I sighed.

"Yes, yes Austin I am"

"What did you find sexy about me when we were together?"

"Oh everything. Your hair, your body, your-" I cut myself off biting my lip, smirking though my eyelashes. "You know what I used to love?"

"What?"

"Do you remember that leather jacket you used to wear, it just made you look so sexy and bad" I moaned in his ear

"Well you know I have something for you to touch"

"Mhmm"

"It's very hard"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes can be dangerous"

"Mhmm?"

He paused for a minute and looked me in the eyes.

"My gun" He said reaching it up pointing it at my face.

"You're a dick" I groaned as I climbed off of him and laid back down beside him.

"At least in the right jacket" he laughed, turning over to go back to sleep. I couldn't help but laugh at his childish ways.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to the sound of Austin in the shower. I sat up from my position on the bed and I heard someone knock on the door.

"Room service!" Someone called

"Come in! Come in!" The woman walked in and she didn't seem fazed by the fact that I was handcuffed to the bed. "You're provably wondering why I'm handcuffed to the bed"

"None of my business. I'll come back" she said turning to leave.

"Wait! Before you go could you hand me my bag please?" She smiled and handed me my bag and left without another word.

I pulled out the taser I had in there and stuffed it up my skirt. I had a plan. Dallas gave me that when I first got the job, he has this like huge crush on me and he said something like 'wouldn't want my favourite girl to get hurt', I nearly vomited when he said that, I don't like lovey dovey guys. I like tough blonde cops that piss me off.

I heard the bathroom door open and Austin walked out in nothing but a towel.

"I need to pee" I said anxiously.

"Alright.." He said as he uncuffed me.

I started walking towards the bathroom and I could hear him following me.

"A bit of privacy please" I said offended

"What are you hiding?" He asked suspiciously

"What do you think I'm doing? Hiding a weapon between my breasts" he looked down at my chest and raised his eyebrows. "Austin!" I exclaimed as I went into the bathroom and closed the door.

I then pulled out the taser and looked at the instructions on the back. "Ok highest voltage" I said quietly to myself

"Who are you talking to in there?" I heard Austin say from the other side of the door.

"Nobody!"

"You're lying! Ok that's it I'm coming in" he declared opening the door.

"No Austin I'm not done!" I panicked and put the taser to his neck and watched him shake and fall to the floor.

I jumped over his body and grabbed my stuff and ran out the door, barefoot.

I ran down the steps, out onto the street, not sure where to go.

"Need a ride?" I heard from behind me and I saw a guy on a bike pulling one of those cart things came up beside me.

"Yes! Thank you!" I sat back into the seat and sighed, finally somewhat relaxed having gotten away from Austin before he threw me in jail.

"Don't get married" I said to the boy cycling

"I'm only 18 I don't even have a girlfriend yet"

"I was 18 when I got married, biggest mistake ever" I sighed, not really believing it.

"Now you don't mean that Lee" I heard from beside us.

I looked and saw Austin driving along beside us, smirking at me. You have got to be kidding me.

"Pull over" he glared at the boy

"No do not pull over" Austin raised his gun and pointed it at the boy.

"Pull over now" he threatened

"Austin! Would you please stop doing that!" I yelled at him as I gave the boy $10.

"Get in" He glared at me. I slowly walked towards the car and when I reached for the handle he pulled forward, laughing his head off.

"Seriously?" I looked at him, still but believing how immature he is.

"I'm joking, get in", I went for the hand again and he pulled forward again.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I was ever married to you!" I exclaimed

"I can't believe you keep falling for that" he laughed.

I stood there and felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Lee I'm not falling for it. Get in the car" he said as I wiped my eye. "Shit that's real" he muttered getting out of the car. "Ally I'm sorry I was only kidding around" he said putting his arm around me.

"Don't touch me, jerk" I breathed out as I got into the car, slamming the door and looking the opposite way.

Safe to say the next hour or two were painfully quiet.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

We quickly forgot about the little mishap awhile ago and were back to normal.

"Is it really necessary to have me handcuffed again?" She moaned pulling at the handcuffs.

"Yes because you're a flight risk"

"You know I can't believe you tased me" I said rubbing me neck, "I feel like I got a hickey from a power cable"

"Yah well you deserved it" Ally hissed at me. "I thought you would have figured out I was up to something, but then I remembered you're not a cop anymore. Which by the way, was one of the single most attractive things about you"

"I'm still a cop ok? A great one"

"Alright well if you're such a great cop, why don't you tell me why you still haven't noticed that there is a black SUV that has been following us for the past hour" she said looking in the side mirror.

"There are like a million black SUVs and that's just in New Jersey" I said looking at it in the the rear view mirror.

"Look, it looks like the same one I saw when I was passing my friend Jimmy's house the other day and I know it's not his"

"Who's Jimmy?"

"He helps me get information when I need it"

"So he's a snitch" she sighed and looked at me.

"Yes, but I think he's in trouble, he could be involved with these guys, he might have told them my name, they might want to kill me!" she exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, I think the only one who wants to kill you here is me" just as the words left my mouth, shots started being fired at us.

I ducked down still trying to drive which is extremely hard and also trying to keep ally safe. I grabbed my gun and started shooting back but this guy was not giving up. At some point he took his eye off the road and the SUV tumbles off the road and down a hill.

Me and Ally looked at each other panting, still registering what just happened.

"Stay here" I warned her as I slowly started making my way towards the car with my gun, ready to shoot. I checked the perimeters of the car for anyone there but they got away.

I heard a noise behind me and jumped turning with my gun up.

"Jesus! Austin!" Ally screamed ducking down holding the case of my door that she was currently handcuffed to in front of her.

"I told you to stay in the car!"

"I'm sorry!" I glared at her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do"


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin POV**

"Ok so you know that 'suicide' I was telling you about?" She said, putting air quotes around the word, 'suicide'.

"Yeah..." I said wearily.

"Well I think cops might have something to do with this story, it was a cop that signed the 'headfirst suicide', on the report"

"What cop?" I asked curiously if I'd know him.

She looked down at the ground and sighed.

"It was Bobby"

I stopped and looked at her in disbelief. Bobby is one of mine and Ally's best friends, we worked together for years until I got fired. He's like a brother to me.

"No, no, no" I said refusing to believe her.

"Austin, I'm sorry ok? He's my friend too! But his name on it-"

"Bobby walked you down the aisle Ally!"

"I know that! And I am heartbroken but I'm not gonna stand here with my head in the sand"

"I know where your head is Lee, and it's not in the sand"

I started looking around the car and climbed into it.

"What are you doing?" She said

"I'm gonna help you figure out who did this and prove Bobby innocent and show you what real loyalty is" I pointed at her.

From the outside of the car I heard her scoff and mutter.

"Yeah like you know what loyalty is"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

We spent the next half an hour looking through the SUV and found nothing. This guy left no trace of identity, no driver's licence, nothing.

"Jesus this guy was definitely running from something" I heard Austin say as I sat in the drivers seat.

"I found a Starbucks cup with the name Earl on it!" I said delighted I found something,

"That could be anyone's" he said

"Well it's more than you got!" I defended

"Well I got _these_ " he said as he pulled out a set of golf clubs.

"So what? He golfs?"

"No he doesn't. These have never been used and they're a lefty, the guy who shot at us was a righty" he said as he inspected them, I saw a tag on the bag and I looked at it.

"Well if he doesn't golf then why is he a member at the Malton Country Club"

He looked down at me with a curious look in his eyes.

"That's a good question"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We walked up to the country club and I stopped and faced him.

"Ok remember the plan, we want to become members so try act less 'you'"

"Why can't I just be me?" He said and I kind of felt bad.

"Well, you don't exactly scream country club", he scoffed at me when I said that and walked ahead of me. "We're married, and we're friends with Tom"

"Who's Tom?"

"There's always a Tom"

He smiled and said "very smart sweetheart"

"Thanks honey" I smiled up at him and linked my arm with his and walked up to the desk.

The woman behind the desk stopped to look at us. She was probably shocked as my hair was probably mess because I haven't showered in two days and Austin looked tired with a taser mark on his neck.

"Hi how can I help you?" She said dramatically with a big, fake smile.

"We would like to become members" I smiled back.

"We don't actually have space for members today" I looked at Austin and he raised his eyebrows knowing she was lying.

"We're friends with Tom" Austin said

"Tom...?" She asked looking for a last name.

"You know Tom" I said

"Everybody knows Tom" Austin said trying to convince her, "me and Tom worked together"

"Wait. You mean Tom Montgomery, he's a Carpet salesman" she said and I tried to hold in my laugh as that is the complete opposite of what Austin is.

"That's what I do" He said through his teeth.

"I'm a former model" I lied smiling, flicking my hair.

"Really? How long ago was that?" She said looking me up and down. My smile dropped and I heard Austin snicker beside me. "I will go find Tom for you, you guys just wait here" she smiled and walked away.

"Bitch" I said as Austin pulled me out the door and into the golf course.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

"So what do we do? split u-" I cut Ally off

"Memebers aren't going to know shit" I said, "there's only one type of person that know dirt about the members"

"Who?"

We walked up to a group of young boys in their uniforms.

"The caddies" I said turning to them. "Hey, do you guys know a guy named Earl?"

There was a chorus of "no"s and shaking their heads until one of the boys took off running.

"Where is he going?!" Ally exclaimed as we looked at each other confused as to what was happening. I shrugged and took off running after him. "Austin!" Ally called after me.

God this kid was fast. I chased him through the driving range. Bad idea. Nearly got my head chopped off by a golf ball. I started to get out of breathe as he picked up his pace.

I slowed down when I heard a voice beside me,

"Bit slow there, hotshot?" I saw Ally in a golf cart driving beside me.

"Kid has got like 10 years on me" I said slowing down.

"Get in"

"Only if I can drive"

"What? No!"

"You're a terrible driver"

"I'm not a terrible driver Austin! Get in!" She yelled and I gave up being too tired and hopped in.

"Where did he go?"

We looked around and saw the little shit helping people on a green. I pointed in that direction, "there"

Ally took off towards him and he started running again. "Step on it Ally!" I said pushing down on her leg.

"Austin! Austin! We're going too fast!" She screamed as we crashed into the lake along with the caddie. I jumped out and grabbed a hold of his collar.

"I don't know anything I swear!" He screamed

"Then why did you run?!" Ally yelled at him

"I was just scared" He lamely said, I rolled my eyes and pushed him under the water. He came back up with a big breathe, "ok! Ok! I don't know a lot about him, he lent me some money and told me if I told anyone he'd kill me! And..and.. he got me this!" He said opening his shirt, showing a tattoo.

"He got you a tattoo?" I said confused:

"He works at some tattoo place, blue ink!"

I looked at Ally and threw the guy back into the water.

"I forgot how sexy you look wet" I said squeezing her waist.

"Shut up" she pushed me into the water.

 **Please let me know what you think xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally POV**

"I can't believe how close we are! We can find this guy and prove Bobby innocent" i cheered rubbing his shoulder.

"Feels like old times right lee?" He said putting his hand on my knee.

"Yeah, yeah it does" I looked at him smiling.

His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, "speak of the devil", I saw bobbys name pop up on his phone.

"Hey Bob" he put the phone on speaker.

"Hey man, look you're in trouble. People are looking for you and I just found out that your ex wife is some wanted fellon. Where are you?"

"I don't really know"

"Ok but you have to pull in somewhere and lay low"

"You got it chief"

He ended the call and looked at me, "we should pull in somewhere safe"

I didn't bother asking him what trouble he was in.

"We're in the middle of no where"

"I know exactly where we are"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"You have got to be kidding me" I laughed in disbelief.

"You best believe it baby"

We pulled up to Cupid's Inn, this was where we had our honeymoon.

"Do you think they still remember us?" I asked him as we grabbed our bags and walked up to the door.

"Doubt it, they probably see couples like us everyday"

Austin rang the door bell and the elderly couple opened the door and the minute I see them I remember them. They looked at us and had a shocked look on their faces.

"Oh my god!" They exclaimed

"Looks like they remember us" Austin winked at me.

"Oh how could we forget you two!" The older woman said.

"Such a beautiful young couple who were so in love" the man said staring at us.

"Well we're back" I said smiling.

"Oh come in! Come in!" They pulled us in the door.

We came in and it felt like I was on my honeymoon all over again. The homey feeling was still there. I looked at Austin and smiled.

"Well here's your room key, dinner is at 8 and it's on us" the woman said in a hushed tone and smiled. "And here's some warm clothes you two look awful" she said handing us two sets of clothes.

"Thank you!" I smiled brightly at her.

We grabbed our bags and made our way to our room.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

Ally and I were eating dinner and sipping champagne. It almost didn't feel like I was on the job, it felt like I was back being married to her.

"Damn that dress" I said laughing at her rolling eyes.

"Shut up, Mr. marshmallow." She giggled at my frowning face.

The owners of the inn had gifted us with new clothes and they weren't exactly _our_ style. Ally used to wearing her tight dresses wore a baggy, blue dress that didn't exactly flatter her gorgeous figure. And me, not even I could make this pink mess look hot.

"I can't even make this look sexy" I said cringing.

"And you make a lot look sexy" she winked at me as she threw back her glass of champagne.

"Ally Dawson are you flirting with me?"

"It's not flirting if we were already married, I'd call it, talking like old times" she smirked

"I missed this, Lee" I said smiling at her

"Me too" she smiled, biting her lip, looking at me.

We just sat there and looked at each other. I swear I could see lust in her eyes and she shook her head and looked down.

"Hey Ally?"

She looked up.

"It wasn't _that_ bad being married to me, right?" I said with hope in my voice. She looked at me, smiled and grabbed my hand.

"No, Austin. It wasn't _that_ bad"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" I said to Austin when we got to our room.

"Take your time" he smiled.

I shut the door and pulled out my phone and pulled up my mother's number and rang her.

"Hello?" I heard my mother on the other end.

"Mom?"

"Oh hello sweetie! How are you?"

"Oh moooooomm"

"What sweetie? What happened?"

"Guess where I am"

"The moon?"

"The Cupid's Inn... with Austin"

There was a short pause.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard her yell

"Oh my god calm down!" I whispered/ yelled at her.

"Oh Ally, you little slut" she laughed

"Mother!" She laughed, "I don't know what to dooooo" I whined.

"You want to have sex with him?"

"Yes!!!" I yelled down the phone, "he said he misses us"

"Do you miss him?"

I paused and thought about it for a second. Austin's face flashing through my mind. "Yes"

"Do it sweetie"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Ok, I'm gonna do it!"

"Yes honey! Go get your man"

I hung up the phone and ran to the mirror and started stripping down to my bra and panties. Fluffing my hair, making myself presentable.

I lightly opened the door and heard a conversation I shouldn't have heard.

 **Austin POV**

When Ally went to the bathroom there was a knock on the door. I answered it and there was a man with a bottle of champagne.

"For you sir" he said handing me it.

"Thank you, hold on" I said pulling ally's purse out of her bag, "she's got to have something in here"

I was trying to find money but instead I found something else.

Our wedding photo.

After all these years, she still kept it with her. I remember that day so well. She looked so beautiful.

I shut the door on the man without paying him. I'm too much of a trance with the photo to even think about money.

I needed advice.

I pulled out my phone and pulled up the office number.

"Hello?" I heard Dez say.

"Help me" I said desperately

"Austin?"

"Yes, please tell me what to do"

"What happened?"

"Nothing... yet"

"Austin..."

"She still has our wedding photo Dez"

"Austin no, you cannot have sex with your ex wife"

"Please! Just a little bit?"

"I think he should do it" I heard Trish say in the background.

"Stay out of this" Dez said to her

"Austin, I think you should think with your heart" she said sweetly for once.

I got up listening to them argue and started lighting candles around the room. I grabbed the champagne and popped the cork. Obviously Dez heard it through the phone.

"Champagne? Ok now you're thinking with your dick!" He yelled down the phone.

"I'm gonna go for it Dez"

"So does this mean that you're not bringing her in anymore?"

"No, of course not, I'm still bringing her in. I need all the money I can get" I sighed

I heard noise from the bathroom. "Ok Dez, Trish, I have to go. I'll call you guys later."

I heard the door open and saw Ally walk out in a fluffy dressing gown. I stood in front of her with two glasses full of champagne and smiled at her. I was very shocked when she walked straight past me.

"Um... are you ok?" I asked unsure of her sudden mood change.

"Fine." She said bluntly meaning, she's not fine.

"You don't sound fine"

"Well I am!" She said as she got comfortable in the bed. "I'll be taking the bed tonight", I raised my eyebrows. Ok she wants to get cheeky? Fine.

"Oh I don't think so Sweetheart, there's plenty of room" I said as I climbed into the bed taking most of the sheets.

"Austin.." she glared at me

"Ally..." I glared back.

"Fine!" She shouted as she got up and moved to the couch on the other side of the room, not before whacking me in the head with a pillow.

I wiggled into the middle of the bed, making myself comfortable.

"Comfy?" I heard her say

"Delightful"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I was awoken with a loud bang of the door. I shot up and saw Ally fully dressed and holding her bag in her hand. And... are those my keys?

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"What's going o-" I was cut off when I felt my hand handcuffed to the bed.

"Paybacks a bitch, baby" she said as she ran out the door and shut it behind her.

"Wait! Lee! Ally!" I shouted as I pulled in the cuffs the headboard finally breaking off and I took off out the door after her.

I could see my car being taken off down the driveway.

"Wait!" I shouted after it.

I sighed out of breathe, not wanting to believe what just happened.

"Son of a bitch!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally POV**

That son of a bitch! Thinking he could just have sex with me and then arrest me. Well he has another thing coming. I'm not going anywhere until I figure out this story. And if I have to do it by myself, fine.

I pulled up to the tattoo place. 'Blue Ink', it looked even sketchier than I imagined it. I opened up the door and walked in.

I walked up to the counter and saw a young girl sitting there and she was covered in tattoos and piercings, I was a bit shocked as the only tattoo I have is Austin's name on my ass. True story.

"Hi" I said sweetly, smiling. She looked me up and down.

"The beauty salon is across the street" She said looking back down at her phone.

"Um. No, actually I'm here for a tattoo" I lied.

"You want a cute little butterfly on your shoulder or something?"

I was a bit offended as she was being hugely stereotypical. I was about to answer her when a big, burly man walked out.

"Dina where is my 8 o'clock appointment?" He looked me up and down, "what do you want?"

I suddenly got a boost of confidence, "I want a panther" he looked shocked so I continued, "I want the paws, to be about here" I cupped my breasts, "I want the mouth and teeth, to be about here" pointing to my hip, "and I want the tail..." I slowly ran my hand down my leg, "I'll let you figure that out" I winked at him.

He looked at me surprised, "cancel my appointments" he said to Dina, the receptionist. "Follow me"

"Dina" I nodded at her, smirking at her shocked face.

We walked into his studio and I decided now was a good time to find some clues.

"So where's Earl?" I asked

"Earls not here" he said sitting down, "now give me a look at the canvass" he said leaning back, smirking.

"I need to use the bathroom" I said quickly

He sighed, "make it quick"

I walked out and started looking around. I find what looks to be Earl's office. I start looking around and I notice a picture in a frame on his desk. I look at it and gasp.

It's a picture of him and Bobby smiling at the country club playing golf.

"Oh my god" I whispered to myself. I decided to bring it with me. I was about to leave when I heard a whine from the closet. I open the door and gasp at what I saw before me.

"Jimmy!" I exclaimed

There Jimmy was, sitting in the dark closet, tied up with duct tape over his mouth. He started jumping up and down in his seat. I pulled the tape of his mouth. "Are you ok?"

"Not really no" he said as I untied the ropes.

"We have to get out of here" I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me out the back door.

"Bobby is working for him, Ally" Jimmy said as we ran to the car.

"Shit!" That's why he signed off on the report. Shit.

We sat into the car and just as I was about to start it I heard a gun behind me in the backseat. I froze and turned around to see two men pointing guns at our heads.

"Why are you guys in Austin Moon's car?" The skinnier one asked us.

"I'm his ex wife"

"And you are?" He asked Jimmy

"I'm a nobody!" Jimmy exclaimed

"Well then I suggest you get out and forget you ever saw anything" he nodded rapidly and looked at me with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"No. No. Jimmy don't do this" I hissed at him as he ran out the door.

I just looked at the two and smiled at them hoping this would help my situation.

"Now how about we go for a drink and we can tell you all the kinds of fun your hubby has been getting up to"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

I swear to god when I get my hands on that little shit, I'll kill her myself. After taking a strangers car, I followed her. I pulled up to the place I knew she'd be. Blue ink.

I saw my car and walked up to it. Not surprised when I saw no keys or people in it. I noticed the car beside it looked very familiar and then I realised it's those bastards that I borrowed money off of. Estelle's little helpers.

I saw their trunk was open so I did some snooping. I opened it and saw a bag full of money inside. Like thousands of dollars.

I pulled out my phone and rang Ally. She picked up on the second ring.

"I am going to kill you" was the first thing she said when she picked up.

"Not before I kill you first baby"

"I am currently sat here in a strip club with your two money loaning friends and they're telling me about how much of an idiot you are"

"Uh were not actually friends" I heard one of the guys say in the background.

"Give one of the guys the phone" I said to her.

"Hello?" I heard a male voice say. Defiantly the dopey, fat one.

"Ok you let her go or else"

"Or else what?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see" I said as I walked into the club they were in with their big bag of money. "Put Lee back on"

"What?" I heard Ally say aggressively.

"Tell them you need to pee. I'll be in the bathroom, waiting" I could see her looking around, moving in her seat. The two idiots not noticing. "Stop looking around, just do it"

On my way to the bathroom I started throwing the money from the bag everywhere. On tables, on the floor, hell even on the strippers. I then saw the two guys notice me doing so.

"That's Estelle's money!" I heard one of them yell.

"And that's Austin Moon!" I heard the other one.

That's my cue.

I run to the women's bathroom and find Ally sitting down beside the sink.

"Come on Lee, we got to go!" I said picking up her stuff.

"See? Why can't you be like this guy all the time?" She said sounding desperate.

"What?"

"The normal Austin. Not the one wanting to arrest me! Even though he wanted to have sex with me!"

"You heard that? Lee what was I supposed to say to Dez that I couldn't do my job because I'm falling for my girl again?"

"Yes! Yes! If that's what you feel, then say it!"

I looked at her, really wanting to kiss her. We were soon pulled out of that moment when there was a loud crash outside.

"We have to go. Now." I said as I pulled her out the door and to the car.

We both got in and took off down the street.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

"Bobby is working for Earl" I said as I looked out the window. I could feel Austin looking at me, ready to ask a thousand questions. "Don't ask me why. I just know that Earl thew this guy off a building and for whatever reason Bobby is helping him"

"Shit..." I heard Austin breathe out, for once he was lost for words.

We sat in silence for a few moments when I spoke up again, "what are we going to do?"

"We're just going to have to ask Bobby to tell us the truth" he sighed.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

In the morning, we arrived in front of the detective department and we asked if we could speak with Bobby.

"Hey guys!" We heard from behind us, "god never though I'd see the days when you two would be in the same room again. Wait are you guys ok?"

"We're fine, Bobby. We just wanted to talk to you" I said awkwardly smiling at him.

"Sure, come into my office"

We followed him into his office and sat down across from him.

"So, what's up guys?"

"Bobby... I know it was you that filled out the 'suicide' report. I know that you lied" his smile dropped.

"That was confidential information Ally"

"I know and I'm sorry for invading privacy but I need to know why you lied"

He stayed quiet and looked down at the table, "answer her Bobby" I heard Austin threaten beside me.

"I know you're working with Earl too. Why?"

"He was gonna kill me, Ally. He was gonna kill me, my wife, my kids when he found out I was gonna be the one who would write the report! I knew straight away it wasn't a suicide, he just kept threatening me. I had to agree to his terms"

"So he made you lie on the report?"

"He told me to make it look like a suicide" he sighed in defeat.

"So you're not helping Earl in some evil plan"

"No! Jesus, I'm just protecting my family"

Me and Austin couldn't help but smile at each other. He was innocent.

"Wait So you two thought I was some sort of criminal?"

"I knew you were innocent but her..." Austin said, laughing.

"Ally?! I walked you down the fucking aisle" he exclaimed in mock hurt.

"Come on you have to admit, it was very suspicious"

"What about you huh? I heard you're wanted" the two boys laughed.

"Oh Just Shut up ok?"

We all laughed and I felt Austin grab my hand and smile at me.

We'll be ok.

 **Only one more chapter and the epilogue! Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Austin POV**

"You know what I'm gonna do?" I heard Ally say beside me.

"What?" I said curiously

"I'm gonna finish this story and then I'm gonna take you home" She said smiling at me.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmmm"

"Let's just make one little pit stop first" Fuck, I'm gonna really hate this.

I pulled up outside the police station and cringed at the look on her face.

"No" she said looking at me with disbelief.

"I'm sorry ok?" I pleaded

"Oh you aren't sorry, this is what you wanted. To get rid of me, well I'm not going anywhere" she folded her arms.

I got out of the car and walked around to the passengers side and opened the door. She started to kick me away as I grabbed a hold of her legs and pulled her out. This girl really knows how to put up a fight. I eventually managed to pull her out of the car and get the handcuffs on her.

We walked in the door and up to the front desk, I showed the man my badge and he started looking up Ally's file.

"You're a bastard you know that?" She said struggling to get away from me.

"Love you too sweetie" I said kissing her cheek.

"Fuck you" I just laughed at her childish ways.

"Put her in custody for the time being" the officer said to another officer who took her from me and started bringing her towards the cell.

"I'll wait for you baby!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

When I got out, something felt weird. Maybe this was a mistake, I love that woman. I pull out my phone and looked at it and saw the date. My heart stopped and I smiled. I saw an officer putting a ticket on my car. I walked down the steps and stopped him.

"Excuse me sir" I said getting his attention.

When he turned around I punched him square in the face.

 **Ally POV**

I heard the men's cell door being opened up beside me and I looked and saw Austin being thrown in. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"You're crazy" I said in disbelief.

"Only for you" He said grinning at me.

We walked up to the cell wall that was separating the women from the men and I leaned my forehead against his. We leaned in and I felt his lips press against mine. It felt amazing. Like I was a teenager call over again.

"Happy anniversary Lee" he whispered against my lips.

"Happy anniversary baby" I smiled leaning in to kiss him again.

 **Yay! They're in love again! I hope you all enjoyed it xx**


	8. Epilogue

**Austin POV**

 _6 months later..._

Because I was a cop and I didn't hit a cop with my car like my lovely wife did, I got out earlier than Ally.

I pulled up in front of the prison and started making my way to the front desk.

"I'm here to collect Ally Dawson" I smiled.

"She's on her way out now"

I waited a few more minutes and smiled when I heard a voice.

"Hey there, Hotshot"

I smiled and turned around to be greeted by Ally in an orange jumpsuit and I have to say she looked pretty sexy in it.

"They're gonna let you leave in that?" I asked

"Well they lost my clothes so unless you want me to leave naked..." she suggested

"Nah we'll wait till we get home for that" I winked

I saw her bite her lip and she said bye to all the officers. We walked out, hand in hand, and got in the car.

"Where to first?" She asked

"Well I was thinking about making up on lost time" I winked at her

"Let's do it hubby"

"Ok wifey"

She leaned over and kissed me passionately and in that moment we simply couldn't get enough of each other. I ran my hands up and down her curves, her hands in my hair. I needed to get her home.

I could feel something in my pocket and I pulled it out. A ring.

"Marry me again" I said holding the ring in front of her.

"What?" She gasped

"Marry me again. Let's do it right this time."

She stopped and looked at me and then the ring.

"Yes"

We bother cheered and I slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Lee" I said leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you too" she whispered passionately.

And then that was it, we got married again. Vegas, keeping it classy as usual. Ally wearing the shortest tightest wedding dress I'd ever seen (ally's mother picked it out obviously) and me just looking hot as usual (wink). I got my job back as a cop and Ally finally finished that story. But something still felt like it was missing, then we figured it out.

One night, baby Abby was conceived.

 **The End.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story. You should really watch the movie after you read so you can get a real feel for the setting. Please review xx**


End file.
